


耳机＆呆鸡

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman X
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 无脑恋爱流ooc
Relationships: ultraman x/Ozora Daichi
Kudos: 8





	耳机＆呆鸡

耳机x呆鸡  
1.游乐园  
耳机隔三差五的跑来地球玩的行为可以说是——光明正大地和呆鸡贴贴，反正他也没有什么职务，队长也不是佐菲。明明已经可以实体化了还要强行住进别人的终端，把自己的身份降格为电子宠物  
因为想和大地在一起嘛，不然大地会伤心的。  
大空大地鲜少的休假时间也和艾克斯一起渡过了，因为艾克斯说想要一起去玩，原话是“深入了解人类的社会行为”，在XIO了解得还不够多吗，大地觉得艾克斯已经对宇宙ky老直男有企业级理解了，不过艾克斯一脸兴奋得终端都发热的样子让人很难不支持他的想法。  
去游乐园的话微缩成正常人类大小是否可以牵着艾克斯一起走呢？还是太显眼了，会被围观的吧，结果艾克斯非常不乐意变装。  
“我可是友好的宇宙人，有什么关系嘛。”  
“感觉有点生气呢。”  
趁着艾克斯实体化，入侵了别人的终端的罪魁祸首——赛罗，毫无自觉。  
“本大爷也想来玩！”  
“你知道你的行为和打扰爱迪老师和尤莉安约会的灯泡有啥区别吗？”  
艾克斯正努力地把赛罗挤出终端，赛罗想了半天没想出所以然来。  
“有什么区别？别推我啊艾克斯！”  
“就是灯泡会安安静静地发光，你一张嘴balabala就停不下来！然后从o50到m78的人都会知道我和呆鸡在游乐园约会！”  
诶呀艾克斯和赛罗之间的关系真好啊，大地露出慈祥的表情看着在终端打架的两个电子宠物。  
“切，本大爷去找捷德玩去。”  
赛罗发觉自己被无比嫌弃了以后抹了一把鼻子溜走了。  
啊，好在今天是工作日，人不是很多，大空大地就这么牵着艾克斯走进园里，简直像约会一样，确实也是约会，但是和正常约会又不一样，这是为什么呢，反正都怪艾克斯吧。  
“什么？！我才不要玩过山车！好恐怖！”  
“大地，我会抱紧你的！”  
检票处发生了一场持久的拉锯战，以大地抱着游乐园的柱子一动不动告终，艾克斯无论如何都哄不动大地，只能折中一下去玩碰碰车。  
“艾克斯，去鬼屋吧，好玩的。”  
无知无畏的艾克斯还不知道前面是什么等着他，是万丈深渊。  
“大地，为什么里面的灯很奇怪，是坏掉了吗？”  
艾克斯紧紧抓着大地的手，感觉非常不妙，周围都摆放着一些奇奇怪怪的东西，发出好像奥特小学老师批评他国文太差那种令人难受的声音。  
“哇！！大地！大地！大——地”  
啪嗒一声灯灭了，只剩下大空大地手上拿着的一盏小灯在黑暗中摇摇欲灭，吓得艾克斯大叫着窜到大地身后，委屈巴巴地说好黑啊……大地内心暗暗发笑，计划通行，等到扮演成鬼怪的工作人员突然从角落里跳出来时，艾克斯几乎灵魂出窍变成电子数据。  
“大地，融合吧！”  
“诶诶？”  
艾克斯自行按开了大地的终端，和大地融合了。  
“艾克斯？”  
大地感受到艾克斯在瑟瑟发抖，勉强哄住了艾克斯解除融合，艾克斯抱着大地，怎么也不肯睁开眼睛，彩色计时器也红灯了。  
“大地快带我出去嗷嗷！”  
走出鬼屋后，艾克斯就有小脾气了，奥特生气，大地给他买了一个大甜筒才别别扭扭地把眼灯打开了，像和家长闹脾气的小孩子似的，用脚蹭着地板，不情不愿地坐上旋转木马，大地好笑地摸摸艾克斯的耳机，跟他道歉  
“别气了好不好？等下带你去吃好吃的！”  
“大地，你是把我当欧布了吗？”  
此时正在喝弹珠汽水的红凯打了个喷嚏。  
“那艾克斯想怎么样？”  
“这种时候，人类会说‘要个亲亲才能好’之类的吧？”  
！——  
艾克斯的彩色计时器又开始急速闪动，脸上传来柔软的触感，大地的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下就离开了，要是在终端里，可能xio终端都要过热死机了。  
这就是恋爱的感觉吗，计时器dokidoki跳个不停呢，好像被艾雷王电了。  
“大哥哥，可以、可以拍照吗？”  
小孩子戳了戳艾克斯的手，大概是把他当成穿皮套的工作人员  
“我可是本……唔唔！”  
大地赶紧捂住艾克斯的嘴，眼神示意他收声，艾克斯勉勉强强摆了几个造型，被大地戳腰子威胁。  
“大地，我难道比不上小孩吗？”  
“我最喜欢艾克斯了，不要生气了嘛。”  
大空大地歪歪头，卖了个萌，艾克斯只能选择原谅。  
2.融合  
大地的房间布置得简单，放眼望去朴实无华，一看就是理工男的房间，收拾得整齐，不像某天才物理学家自称我知道每样东西的位置啥都找不到的乱糟糟的房间。艾克斯在玩大地的电脑，入侵到人类网络中自由自在地探索。  
“这也是融合吗？大地？”  
大空大地抬起头看了一眼自己的电脑屏幕，震惊了五秒，下巴都要掉到地上，屏幕上放的生命的大和谐.avi，黄色网站害奥不浅，你们这什么网站哎，虽然大家都是成年人了，但是突然一起看黄色视频也有点奇怪，艾克斯还一脸仿佛瞬间明白了很多的表情。  
“艾克斯突然对人类的交配感兴趣了？”  
“是上面写‘纯良美女与粗暴大叔，爱的融合’我才点进去的，呐呐，大地也和我这么融合试试吧！”  
“诶？！这可和unite不一样啊。”  
艾克斯已经欺身上前，圆圆的眼灯似乎没有平时那么纯良了，按住大空大地不安分扭动的双手，扒拉他的衣服  
“艾克斯你突然之间干什么？！”  
“没事，我知道大地是个处男，所以我都已经准备好了。”  
这话听起来怪让人生气的，和对象进行深入接触似乎也没有不对劲，只是和对象不是同一物种还是有点怪异，大空大地很快没有余裕想那么多，艾克斯试探性地亲吻大地的嘴唇，安抚他的脊背，诚然他们经常融合，但是这样物理性地贴在一起还是第一次，艾克斯带的抚摸带来的感觉……好色，大地纤长的双腿不自觉地缠上艾克斯的腰，向艾克斯索取更多，不愧是全宇宙唯一频率契合度爆表的两位。  
“大空大地，BMI17.5，这么低，体脂率也高不到哪里去，一摸都是骨头架子。”  
……？  
大地揪住了艾克斯的耳机，嫌他话太多，干脆主动吻住艾克斯的嘴，心想现在可开不了静音模式了，还有点烦人，艾克斯托着大地的窄腰，拨开宽松的休闲裤，手指陷进柔软的皮肉里，感觉很新奇，忍不住揉搓几下，大地哼唧几声，亲昵地搂着艾克斯的脖子  
“艾克斯……好色哦。”  
“呆鸡，你看——”  
大地还真的顺着艾克斯的话看过去了，艾克斯的泄殖腔打开了，生殖器探出来和大地打了个招呼，上面没有X的纹样和小耳机还有点小失望  
“诶？大地你那算什么表情？明明比大地的大啊。”  
听到这种话生气是很正常的，特别是对方还抓住你的性器，和自己的比较个不停，大地敲了敲艾克斯的耳机，冷漠地说  
“开启静音模式。”  
“哪有那种模式啊大地，接下来我会非常非常温柔地插进去的——”  
艾克斯扭开润滑剂的盖子，尝试涂满手指，大地看着艾克斯，咽了口口水，那个真的可以插进来吗？那个大小……如果是超越型艾克斯会闪光吗，大地的数据分析员的职业病开始了，艾克斯或许有点察觉但是并不想发表言论。  
“如果很疼的话，艾克斯可以用净化光波吗？”  
“那可以试试。”  
“大地的前列腺在……唔唔。”  
艾克斯的手指小心地进入几个指节，把润滑剂带进穴道里，按到某处柔软的地方的时候大地突然夹紧了艾克斯。  
“嘶……艾……克斯，你要是敢把深度或者坐标什么的报出来你就静音一辈子吧。”  
大地忍耐着异物侵入的不适感，瞪着艾克斯，艾克斯的彩色计时器闪动了两下，表示有点心虚。  
“大地，我要放光线了……这么说有点奇怪。”  
大地可以清楚地感觉到艾克斯的生殖器抵着他的穴口，意识到这些的大地感觉脸上发烧，捂住眼睛不去看艾克斯。  
啊啊……艾克斯进来了，在我的体内……？是在放光波吗……好涨……艾克斯烦死了，话本来就多，现在比平时多了十倍，难道害羞了吗。  
大地秀气的脚趾把床单抓出许多道褶皱，艾克斯拉住大地的一只手引导他摸到自己的下腹，凸起来一个可爱的弧度，然后自顾自地说我要动了哦我们已经unite了，然后就像B级片一样掐着大地的大腿根挺动腰，把润滑剂操进最深处，大地紧紧地抱着艾克斯，从未体验过的陌生的快感让他只能小声地喊着艾克斯的名字，糯糯的鼻音听起来非常赞，艾克斯开始放弃计算多巴胺和肾上激素的分泌指数，只想把小恋人弄得又湿又软，只会艾克斯艾克斯地叫。  
“艾克斯……好快……”  
大地模糊不清地在艾克斯耳边喃喃，腺体又酸又软，完全被艾克斯侵入了，尾椎骨传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，艾克斯甚至把他抱起来，体型差让大地动弹不得，被牢牢抱在怀里，和艾克斯的身体紧紧相贴，感受到艾克斯旺盛的生命力，因为重力作用艾克斯进得很深，大地的肚皮又薄，腰又细，艾克斯的形状很明显，不过大地无暇顾及这些，他好像和艾克斯融为一体了，艾克斯也好热，要融化了……  
大地软软地瘫在艾克斯怀里，艾克斯的大手覆上大地薄薄的胸膛，试探性地捏捏浅色的乳头，缓缓地、一下又一下碾过大地被磨得发红的腺体，大地就会睁着哭得红通通的眼睛，谴责地看向艾克斯，夹杂着几声泣音，瘦削的身体抖个不停，简直是艾克斯有生以来见过的最可爱的东西！换谁也停不下来吧。  
……  
大空大地感到身体一阵酸软，不知道睡了多久，记忆开始倒带——带罪奥艾克斯正抱着他睡得正香。  
“艾克斯好过分！”  
艾克斯适时睁开眼灯，笑得一脸纯良，解释了一下  
“抱歉啦大地，第一次没把握住尺度，因为我还可以继续很久，但是大地已经很累了——”  
“艾克斯，回终端里去。”  
“呜呜呆鸡不要生气了嘛！”  
fin


End file.
